organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Memory's Skyscraper
Memory's Skyscraper is the main base of Organization Eternal and an important landmark on The World that Never Was. It is sometimes known as The Skyscraper or The Tower. Function History A New World Between Organizations Rediscovery Organization Eternal The Dark Compounds The Screens The massive television monitors atop Memory's Skyscraper are its most notable feature. Though usually covered in static, they have been known to play flickering images of important or sometimes even lost memories. They also tend to react to the thoughts of those in the area. Sometimes, rather than showing an image, the static on the screens will flicker, intensify, or almost disappear depending on who is nearby and what they are thinking about. Floors Including the roof, there are 24 floors above ground in Memory's Skyscraper, and is 27 stories tall. Main Floor The Main Floor consists of a reception area, a large common room, a small kitchen, and a hallway leading from the stairs to a restroom and closet. This is the most commonly-traversed and usually the busiest area of Memory's Skyscraper during Organization Eternal's occupation. Most members simply spend their days lounging in the Mainroom. It features a massive sofa and many chairs, a television, and a fireplace. Infirmary The third floor is devoted almost entirely to an infirmary, equipped to care for any injury, malady, or infection. It sees much usage, especially from the more battle-ready members. Laboratories Above is a floor devoted to scientific research, where Vixictora and Professor Xelgaeb spend their days. The Professor's lab is usually the first place members turn to when they need an antidote or an examination for darkness infection. Dorms The majority of the Tower is comprised of dorms for the members. These dorms can be completely customized by the member staying there, sometimes through the use of memories, though more commonly just through simple renovations. The dorms tend to be larger inside than outside, allowing more space in the somewhat small floors. Though some members have chosen to include washrooms in their own dorms, each dorm floor has two washrooms. The second floor is also comprised of dorms. These are used by guests to Organization Eternal. Garden Created by Xeros, this floor is a large, seemingly outdoor set of gardens. Appreciation Floor The Appreciation Floor is a floor for relaxation for members of Organization Eternal. On it are the Music Room, where members may play instruments of various sorts, and the Screening Room, a home theatre for viewing movies. Access Floor The Access Floor consists of the Tower's library, having informational material on various worlds, equipment, and concepts important to the function of the Organization. There is also a computer lab here for members to access the OE Operating System network, where there is a compendium of information readily available. Also on this floor is Yamx's Security Room, where she keeps watch on the Tower. Ballroom The Ballroom is a two story area at the top of the Tower where certain events are held. It has been mostly taken over by Naxir's sand castle, where BooBoo now resides. There is a large dance floor, surrounded by a balcony with tables. Roof Basements Cellar Workshops Garage Training Room Prison Cells Compounds The Dark Compounds below the Tower are the only definitive entryway to and barrier against the Darkness at the core of the world. They are two roughly-carved cave-like cellars, one above the other, connected by their own elevators. The upper, smaller compound can only be reached by way of secret passage from the main building, and the lower, larger compound can only be reached through the elevator from its counterpart. The compounds include an advanced security system, connected to the entire Tower, and several unnatural defenses. They end in a massive door that acts as a physical barrier and a repellent against the Darkness. Category:Location